HWE: Tuesday Night Nitrix Episode 15
Intro thumb||Rapp3r is shown talking to Piper Piper: WHAT DID YOU DO MY OFFICE AT FINAL DESTINATION Rapp3r: ITS NOT MY FAULT, IT WAS A CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH Piper: FINE, BUT TONIGHT YOU WILL DEFEND THAT TITLE, AGAINST TOMMY DREAMER Dreamer comes up behind Rapp3r and hits him with a chair Piper runs out of the office Match 1 Dreamer then grabs Rapp3rs head and hits him against a wall Rapp3r turns around, but gets a suplex into a wall Dreamer grabs a can of soda Piper was drinking Dreamer throws the can in Rapp3rs face, then hits him with the chair Piper was sitting in, which was a swivel chair! Dreamer grabs a safe, then DDTs Rapp3r into the safe Dreamer pins 1....2... Rapp3r kicks out Dreamer hits rapp3rs head against the table Dreamer bodyslams Rapp3r against a stand Dreamer ddts rapp3r again, this time onto a piece of shattered wood Rapp3r gets up finally, but gets hit with a lamp and starts to bleed Dreamer finds a painting of JDUDE in the corner, he grabs that and launches Rapp3r face first into it, then Dreamer Drives him 1......2....KICKOUT Rapp3r gets up, and Dreamer goes for a spear, but it gets turned into a JCutter Rapp3r then hits a crossface Dreamer gets up and gives Rapp3r a snapmare onto an emergency fire extinguisher Rapp3r finally gets up again, and while Dreamer goes for a bodyslam, rapp3r counters it and throws Dreamer face first into a plasma screen tv thats takes up half of a wall in the luxury office Dreamers head is on fire, and rapp3r pins 1....2...kickout! Dreamer headbutss Rapp3r, then the fire alarms and sprinklers come on and rain down on Rapp3r and Dreamer Dreamer climbs up on Pipers office with Rapp3r, and then Dreamer Drives him into one of the sprinklers and into a busted vase RAPP3R IS KOd NEW 24 HOUR CHAMPION TOMMY DREAMER Match 2 Sexay Girl and Mickie james are in the ring JDUDE walks out JDUDE: Since I am feeling nice, if Sexay wins, Rapp3r can have Michelle back Mcikie goes for a hurricanrana, but it gets turned into a powerbomb facebuster Sexay struts around, then takes off Mickies clothes, then hts a Hawt in here Sexay hits a stinkface, but Mickie rolls Sexay into a pin position Michelles music plays, as Mickie is distracted and stands up Sexay tears off Mickies bra, then pins 1....2.....3 Match 3 Rapp3r is seen hugging Michelle Taker appears from behind him Taker: Number one contenders match for 24 hour championship, starts right now Taker goes for a tombstone, but Michelle tackles taker The lights in the rooom goes out, and a masked diva comes and takes Michelle away Rapp3r spears the diva, then hits Taker with the lightbulb in the room 1.....2.....3 Michelle appears again Match 4 Sam American comes out Jack Swagger comes out Swagger goes for a powerbomb, but it gets turned into a hurricanrana into the first rope Sam bounces off the ropes, then hits a frontflip over the rope bulldog hotshot Sam gets back on the apron, with Swagger now lying in the ring Sam goes for a shootingstar splsh, but it gets turned into a roll up pin 1.....2.....3 Main Event CM Punk, and Cody Rhodes are standing in the ring Rhodes goes for a ddt, but it gets turned into a legtrip Cult of peronality come out and cheer on punk Dolph ziggler come out Punk goes for a GTS, but then Wade barrett and Alberto Del Rio come out and take out Cult OfPeronailty Punk is distracted, yelling at Del Rio Rhodes hits a cross rhodes 1.....2.....3